The Great Glass Elevator
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: Warning:This does involve a lemon. MF You have been warned. Willy gets trapped in the elevator with an old friend of his. It was requested that I put this fic on I will continue with the story if you guys would like me to.


Christine had known Willy since they were small children, but she unfortunately moved away when they got out of high school and she hadn't seen him in 10 or 15 years. When she had heard about the golden tickets she had eagerly come to London to see what it was all about. That's where she had met Charlie and after telling him about Mr. Wonka and her the small boy suggested that she come to the factory. She gladly accepted and that's how she ended up in the great glass elevator with Mr. Wonka. It had been weeks since she had first come and she and Willy had become much closer and open with each other. He had stopped pushing her away whenever she made a move to touch him or talk to him. At the moment they were crossing over the room where the chocolate was packaged. It was relatively dark as Chris and Willy stood quietly just enjoying each other's company. They both were slammed into each other against the glass when the elevator came to a sudden holt and they were surrounded by complete darkness until a few minutes later a single but small flood light came on. Willy sighed. The power had gone out a couple times before because of his newest invention that he had been working on, but it had never happened while on the elevator. They were going to be stuck her for a good while until the power could be turned back on.

"Not again!"Chris said as she slid down the back glass of the elevator into a sitting position on the floor. Willy sat down next to her taking off his hat and lying it to the side along with his cane. "We're going to be here forever." Chris whined.

"It wont be that bad. I'm sure the oompa-loompas are working on it now." Willy made one of his high pitched laughs trying to lighten the mood.

After an hour, the air around them became stuffy and hot making both of them sweat. Willy had already discarded his dress coat to the side. Chris sighed and quickly took off her long sleeved shirt throwing it to her side leaving her only in her sports bra.

"What are you doing?" Willy looked over at her surprised.

"Its hot as hell in here." She groaned pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Willy's eyes had long been adjusted to the small light and he could see her clearly. Her breathing had become a bit faster then normal. As he watched her chest rise and fall with her breath he felt an odd sensation in his groin. His own breathing became faster as he unbuttoned his vest taking it off.

"See, I told you." Chris laughed. They starred at each other locking eyes. Not knowing that he had done so he reached for her hand taking it in his own. Chris felt her breathing become even faster as Willy reached up to touch her cheek with his other hand.

Willy spoke saying his thoughts out loud. "Will you teach me?"

Chris looked at him confused covering his gloved hand with her own. "Teach you what?" She smiled. Willy opened and closed his mouth a couple times but said nothing. How was he suppose to say this? What if she thought he was nuts? He shifted so that he faced her as he ran a finger over her lips and down her neck to the top of her breasts.

"I have this excited feeling and I can feel the blood rushing down to my...um..." He blushed looking away from her. "I have an idea why its happening, but I want you to show me what to do." He explained nervously.

Chris shifted to face him. "You mean to..."

"Yeah!" Willy said, his voice becoming a pitch higher. "But we don't have to...I was just...It was stupid." He turned away from her, but Chris caught his chin in her hand and forced him to lock eyes with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up our friendship and I don't want either of us to feel awkward around each other." She explained quietly. Willy thought about this for a second and frowned.

"You don't love me." He looked down at his lap pouting.

"No! That's not it, I love you; I always have."

"You've felt that way too? I always thought that since you left you never felt the way I did." Willy looked hopeful.

"I thought the same. Why didn't you say something or come after me?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Willy asked.

"I don't know." Chris frowned.

"I don't know either."

"Well that's over with, no need to worry over the past." Chris looked up at him.

"I want you to teach me how to make you happy." Willy said urgently.

"You already make me happy."

"I know but I want to..um...show you how much I love you." Willy nervously moved his face closer to hers. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as he starred into their hazel depths.

"Right now?" Chris asked softly.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think this was the right time. I don't know why I just have a feeling." Willy whispered to her, his breath lightly running across her lips.

Chris felt a shiver run down her spine as she closed the distance between them claiming his lips with her own. When she felt Willy's lips start to move with her own she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck leaning into him. Willy instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You're sure." Chris asked as she pulled away nearly out of breath. Willy said nothing only pulled her face back down to kiss him as she straddled his waist. She felt his growing erection through her red tract pants.

Chris broke the kiss so she could unbutton his shirt as he slowly trailed kisses down her neck. When Willy reached her collar bone he tried sucking the soft smooth skin to find her reaction.

"Don't stop." She whispered to him and he eagerly went back to work sucking across the length of her collar bone. She claimed his lips again as she removed his shirt trailing her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. The lean muscle of his chest and back rippled under her touch. She pressed herself closer to him making him moan against her lips. They broke a part as Willy helped Chris with getting rid of her sports bra and he undid her hair letting the wavy brown locks fall around her shoulders. He looked wide eyed at her C-cup breasts slowly moving his hands up her sides brushing the sides of each one with his thumb.

"Wow!" Chris heard him whisper making her blush. Even in the dim light Willy could see her skin grow a light pink. "Their so darn good looking." He smiled up at her.

Chris laughed kissing him again. She grabbed his hands and after removing his gloves moved them over to cup a breast in each hand. She removed her hands placing them around his neck to let him explore on his own. She moaned as he lightly squeezed them. Liking her reaction Willy squeezed a little bit tighter making Chris gasp as she felt her nipples harden under his soft hands. He looked at her questioningly when he felt the hard buds under his palms.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Yes!" Chris whispered in his ear as she began kissing his neck. Willy smiled before pushing his hands up against the hardness causing her to moan. He immediately went back to trailing kisses down past her collar bone. When he stopped just above her breasts Chris urged him on by removing his hands so he could continue. "It's ok!" Hearing this Willy lightly kissed the top of her right breast moving down to kiss the hardness of her nipple. He hesitantly took it into his mouth and gently started to suck the sensitive skin. Chris bit her lip pulling him closer to her closing her eyes as Willy gave her left breast the same attention. She whimpered as he pulled away.

"Was that good?" Willy smiled at her as she nodded kissing him softly on the lips. He boldly ran his hand down her flat stomach to the top of her pants. Chris got to her feet pulling him with her so that they both could easily remove each other's pants and kick off their shoes. His erection was even more obvious as he pulled her closer against his body burying his hands in her hair. Chris moved backwards until she was against the glass, Willy following never breaking the kiss.

"Touch me." She whispered against his lips.

Willy leaned back to look in her eyes. "What?"

"Touch me." Chris grabbed his hand moving it down between her legs to touch her through her light blue panties. Willy was surprised to feel how wet she was; it had nearly soaked through the thin material. She wrapped her arm around his neck again moaning as he hesitantly started to stroke her lightly. With her moans urging him on he pressed against her harder hitting her clit making her cry out. His hand froze, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her.

Chris smiled. "Please don't stop." She pleaded leaning her forehead against his. Willy kissed her softly removing his other hand from around her waist to gently pull her panties down. Chris moaned as Willy replaced his hand against her womenhood. When his palm once again hit her clit making her cry out he pressed against it harder.

"Willy!" Her breathing became heavy as she spoke. "Put two fingers inside of me." She instructed him. He kissed her in response as his index and middle finger rubbed her opening before he hesitantly inserted both of them into her warmth. He thrust both of his long lean fingers into her fully as she gripped him tighter pushing her hips against his hand. Out of instinct he thrust his fingers in and out rubbing her clit with his palm every couple of thrusts. Willy smiled as Chris continued to moan and gasp against his shoulder. "I'm ganna cum, Willy!" Chris gasped. "Is that good?" He stopped as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, don't stop!" She said before kissing him urgently on the lips. Willy did as she said but quickened his pace pressing harder against her clit. She gripped him tighter as she felt her walls clamp around his fingers crying out his name as she felt a shudder run through her body. She leaned her head back against the glass to try and regain her breath. She looked at Willy who had removed his fingers from between her legs and brought them up to his lips slowly sucking the juices off of each finger. After cleaning his fingers he leaned in close to her.

"You taste as sweet as chocolate." He said before kissing her. Chris deepened the kiss tasting herself on his lips. She pouted when they parted as Willy trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach.

"Willy, you don't..."

"I want to taste more of you." He smiled up at her as he knelt in front of her and trailed kisses down to the soft V of brown curls before finally lying kisses against her folds. Chris buried her hands in his hair moaning as he slowly ran his tongue over her entrance before stopping at her clit. Knowing this was a sensitive spot he began to lightly suck on the small bud making Chris skirm under his minstrations. He moved his tongue back to her entrance and hesitantly inserted the tip inside of her. Chris called his name as she bucked her hips against his tongue urging him to go on which Willy gladly did. Chris soon came over her second climax as Willy greedily lapped up her juices making his way back to her lips to kiss her softly.

"Didn't need to much help with that one did ya?" Chris laughed wrapping her arms back around his neck. After catching her breath Chris wrapped her legs around Willy's waist pulling him closer to her indicating her need for him to fill her. Willy placed his hand under her thighs to hold them around his waist. "I need you inside of me." She whispered in his ear before gently sucking on his ear lobe. She could feel the tip of his erection against her folds and groaned as he slowly thrust into her.

Willy braced himself against the glass they were leaning against calling out Chris' name. Her warmth engulfed him tightly and he waited for her to adjust to his size. When she started to move her hips against him he began to thrust in and out creating a steady rhythem.

"Faster!" Chris gasped.

"Faster?" Willy looked in to her eyes. When he saw her nod her head Willy gripped her thigh tighter as he quickened his pace.

"Chris!" He called out as her walls tightened around his member and they both hit their climax.

Willy leaned fully against her as they both tried to catch their breath. She clung to him tightly as she slowly came down from her climax resting her head against his shoulder.

"That was great, Willy!" She whispered in his ear.

Willy smiled leaning back to rest his forehead against hers. "It was?"

Chris returned his smile before kissing him. "Yeah!" She laughed. They both sat back down on the floor against the glass and Chris grabbed Willy's overcoat to cover them as she leaned over against his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her as she settled against him. "There's still much more to learn." She sighed against his chest.

A/N: Please be gentle on the reviews, I'm still new to writing lemons.


End file.
